Dreams of Eternity
by Kaze no Hoshi
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true.


She walk down the hall to her office and looks out the window. Yet another dreary day, just like the feeling in her heart. It's been six months since it happened, and she still feels that it's all just a nightmare. He can't be gone. Not yet.  
  
"Ma'am," a young aide asks, "Are you alright?"   
  
She snaps back and sees the aide looking at her with a worried smile. "No, I'm fine." The aide nods and turns back to the pile of papers on the desk. I've been too worried and well... Gods, if it's so bad that my aide can see it... She stands in front of the picture window and stares out.   
  
The clouds cover the city in thier gloom. Rain threatens to fall any minute but holds back. She sees a young lgirl walking with a boy, both laughing over a private joke. It hasn't been that long since we were acting like that... I've got to get my mind out of the gutter, but I miss him so much. There's no way I would ever forget. I wish we could do that now. Just walk and enjoy each other's company. A crash of thunder jars her out of her trance. Down below, the young couple runs down the street, hoping to get in before the downpour. She continues her walk to her desk, though her mind is hardly on the matter at hand. Now I know how Lady Une feels. At least I know he loves me. I just wish we had more time together. She looks the pile of paperwork waiting for her with dismay. It'll be a long night of work. At least it'll keep me busy.  
  
When it rains, it pours! She dashes out into the storm, hold her jacket over her head like a schoolgirl.   
  
The sun had long set by the time she reached her apartment in the heart of the city. The spartan setting suits her well. She lays her briefcase on the counter and shrugs off the Preventer unifor in exchange for something comfortable. This place is so empty, just like my heart.   
  
Shaking her head, she walks into the bathroom and throws herself in the shower as if to drown and wash away her troubles. Unfortunaltely, nothing could erase her memories of that fateful day, nearly a year ago.  
  
***  
  
The space station Libra explodes into thousands of pieces, some desintegrating in the earth's atmosphere, other drifitng aimlessly around the hulks and bits or ruined mobile suits. The largest peice of debris, however, did not break up and threatened to collide with the Earth. Within the leviathan, a duel to the death continues between a fallen prince and the perfect soldier. Gundams clashed with mobile dolls, creating beautiful patterns of metal and light.  
  
Noin stood on the bridge of the Peacemillion; her heart pounding with anxiety and fear. Only hours ago, she had faced him down, his beam sabre cutting so close, yet missed by so much. He was there now, battling for his life, against Wing Zero and the consequences of his actions.  
Her heart lept as she saw a growing ball of plasma where the wreck of Libra had drifted. Those boys had done it. Libra would no longer threaten earth. She scanned the are for any signs of the Gundams and Epyon. They were all there, Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altron, but what happened to Eypon, and Zechs? Realization hit as she glanced over the Gundams. All were in various stages of disrepair, and none had any ammo or weaponry left. The only way for anyone to destroy Libra would be to ... He couldn't have. Dear God, he wouldn't have done that! The little voice in the back of her mind whispered. No matter what she thought, she couldn't ignore the truth. Zechs Merquise self destructed to destroy Libra and redeem himself in the eyes of earth.   
  
Military training took over as wits and emotions failed her. She barked out order, carried on her duties, but all the while mourning for her fallen angel.  
  
***  
  
Tears came to her eyes, and she could no longer restrain herself. The wave of emotion that loomed over her all day, threatening to fall, finally crashed down on the battered shores of her heart. She collapsed on the sofa and buried her face in the pillow, her blue black hair tangled and messy, sobbing uncontrollably. The phone rings, jerking her out of her melancoly.  
  
"Hello, Noin speaking," she tried to sound like the dignified military personnel she was.  
  
"......" Whoever called her hung up as soon as she answered.   
  
Noin growled and slammed the phone down. Right now she was in no mood for prank calls. She glanced around her apartment and stopped when a shimmer of gold caught her eye. A brass picture frame sat on the bookself, next to it sat an old teddy bear, worn from years of handling. She grinned weakly. It was a collage of HIS pictures, pictures of life at the academy, of the Lightning Baron, of Millardo Peacecraft gathered from her albums and newspapers. She picked up the frame and returned to the sofa. What treasures these were, her memories of times past.   
How could she ever forget the time he tried to impress her with a mobile suit stunt at the Academy, and ended up in the infirmary with a concussion. Or their graduation, or.... her eyes landed on the teddy bear. Their first date. With a sigh, she hugged the bear to her chest and stumbled over to her bedroom. Chances are, it would be another sleepless night, or worse, she would live that day over again.  
  
She flopped onto her bed, exhausted, and soon drifted off to sleep; the teddy bear still clutched in her arms.  
  
***  
  
Noin wandered through the wood, admiring the red and gold leaves of autumn. A hint of chill in the air caused her to shiver as she wrapped the russet cloak around her a bit tighter. The day would be perfect if he was here with her, but he's dead. The invading dark thoughts drove away the joy of a perfect fall day. She stared down at her feet and continued walking; this time to get away from everything.  
  
The sound of running water jerked Noin out of her daze. But there shouldn't be any streams around here. How deep into the woods am I? she asked herself. I should have paid more attention to where I was going. A gleam of white marble caught her eye. Pushing back branches and brambles, Noin gasped at the sight.  
  
A small white temple stood in a clearing by the stream. White fluted marble columns supported a dome of pure crystal that trapped and reflected the sunlight into the glade. The temple was surrounded by delicate marble statues and benches. Noin whispered a prayer to the Huntress. Surely this must be a sacred site to Her. Someone stood in the temple with his back to her. All Noin could make out was a cascade of long pale hair.  
  
Her heart lept up. It couldn't be. "Zechs," she whispered to the wind. Gathering her courage, she called, louder this time, as she ran toward him, "Zechs Merquise!"  
  
The figure turned. Long sweeping bangs fell into ice blue eyes. He replied in the same tone, voice tinged with unexpected joy, "Noin!"  
  
She ran to embrace him; her short dark hair blown back by the wind. She gasped in amazement as her hand passed through the shadow that was Zech Merquise. "Zechs?" she gasped, "How can this be? What's happened to you?"  
  
Zechs stepped back. A bitter smile appeared on his proud face. "My dear Luc, I'm so very happy to see you. I cannot touch you, however much as I want to for my own carelessness and selfishness have caused me to be captured by the Sadow Queen." He reached out his hand as if to touch her cheek, to brush away the tears that follow silently down her face.  
  
"How can I free you?" she asked, lavender eyes gazing directly into his.  
  
"Noin, don't try to," Zechs mumbled. "If you should fail, the shadows will destroy your soul. Leave me here for my punishment."  
  
"Zechs, I told you I wouldn't leave you." Noin replied. "It isn't any diffent now, so tell me."  
  
"Very well, Noin," he smiled weakly, without any of his usual confidence. "Tonight, they shall hold a ceremony to please the Dark Lord. As the queen's favored, I will have no choice but to participate. Three courts will ride by tonight. The first upon horses of black; let them pass. The second upon horses of red; let them pass. The third shall ride upon horses of white, and I shall be at their head."  
  
"You shall know me by..." Noin cut him off with a smile. "Zechs, I can always recognize you, as Milliardo Peacecraft or as Zechs Merquise."  
  
A spark of something akin to hope flashed in his eyes, but faded. "Whatever you do, Noin, don't let me go....please." The shadow of Zechs Merquise whispered the last word before he faded into the mists of the river. Noin stood, an understanding smile on her face. It would be up to her to free him from the bonds placed on him by the Shadow Queen. Or by his guilt. a tiny mental voice prodded her. She nodded once to the fading figure, and sat down on a marble bench, waiting for sunset.  
  
***  
  
The sound of hoofbeats startled Noin. She jumped up, ready for anything. From the shadows rode a group of ...the only word to describe them was creatures. They were neither man nor beast, but a combination of both. Fangs dripped with blood ans saliva; all faces bore scrowls and snarls. Noin ducked behind a bush as they approached, hoping to avoid their savage wrath. Black armored figures on midnight horses, they passed her and rode into the shadows of the night. The etherel moon highlighted the trees with silver auras, causing the shadows to seem darker than ever.  
  
Moments later, a second court passed, riding upon blood red horses. Noin choked on the stench of rotting corpses and blood that surrounded the mounted figures. Skulls and bones hung from their saddles, clincking as they rode by.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the last court rode by. The riders had a stunning beauty, yet their faces were cruel. At their head, upon a milk white steed, rode a man she would know anywhere. Noin burst from her concealment and rushed toward him. All movement stopped as the shadow warriors noticed the woman. Without hesitation, she pulled Zechs out of the saddle. He smiled at her as she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't let you go." Then the magical energy knocked them both off their feet.   
  
The Shadow Queen stood in front of them; her silver eyes blazing with hatred and anger. "So, you dare try to steal my consort, mortal?" Arcs of blue lightning lanced from her fingertips striking Zechs. In an instant, he was gone. In his place was a large wolf, yet Noin still held him. His form changed each time the magic lightning hit him, but she kept her promise. The Shadow Queen shook her head in amazement. Rare was the mortal maid with enough courage to face such a challenge. With a negilgant flip of her hand, she sent them both into the river. "Very well, mortal," she scrowled. "You win." With that, she dissapeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Noin sat up. She blinked and shook the water out of her dark locks. Beside her, she heard Zechs coughing and spluttering. She turned around, saw him trying to get his bangs out his eyes, only half succeeding and smirked. Serves him right for having such long hair, she thought. He looks so cute like that. He met her gaze, blushed and stood up, salvaging what was left of his dignity after such a night.  
  
"Noin," he started, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yes Zechs?" Her voice held a teasing note.  
  
"I won't ever let you go either," his voice husky with emotion. He leaned over, hand caressing her cheek, and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
Lucretzia Noin woke to the buzzing of her alarm. She groaned, and slapped the clock. "Shut up already! Why did I have to wake up from such nice dream?" she grumbled to no one in paticular. Bending over, she picked up the teddy bear and placed it on top of her rumpled blankets. The storm was long over, and the sunshine was always welcoming after a storm. Birds sang outside her window. It would be a beautiful day.  
  
Noin got up slowly, savoring the last moments of her dream. "If only he would come back. If only..." She walked to the kitchen and quickly made a cup of coffee, black, with two sugars. Caffine would help her wake up. It did when she was a student. The doorbell rang, once, twice. "Coming!" she shouted, coffee mug in one hand. Now, who would visit me at 7:30 in the moring? This had better not be one of Maxwell's jokes.  
  
She open the door only to stare into a pair of ice blue eyes. The mug dropped from her hand. "Zechs?" she whispered, not daring to speak. "But how?" He looked the same. Tall, hair the same white gold, a bit longer perhaps, and still the same eyes, like chips of blue ice. She reached out a hand to touch him, to make sure this wasn't an illusion.  
  
"I found your number last night and called you, but I was too afraid to speak," he replied; his eyes a mixture of joy and grief. "Noin, I'm sorry for whatever pain I caused you. I won't blame you if you want me to go."  
  
She embraced him. "Never leave me again, Merquise."  
  
He grinned. "I love you, Luc. And now that I've found you," he kissed her. "I'm never letting you go.  
  
***  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
  
The harsh buzzing of the alarm jerked Noin from her first peaceful night in weeks. "Zechs, don't go," she murmured sleepily.  
  
BUZZ BUZZ  
  
Her eyes popped open. It had all been a dream. She would never see him again because he died in battle, six months ago. Tears welled up, but she dashed them away. It would do her no good to cry.  
  
A curious sound caused her to leave her melancoly thoughts behind. The doorbell rang, once, twice.   



End file.
